This invention relates generally to a connector for use in supporting a riser from cables which extend about sheaves intermediate the riser and a tensioning device located on a floating rig above a subsea wellhead to which the lower end of the riser is to be anchored. More particularly, it relates to improvements in connectors of this type in which the wear point on the cable where it passes over the sheave may be changed from time to time.
Heretofore, this has required that the lower end of each cable be detached from the riser connector and advanced to change the wear point, and a portion of its lower end removed to permit the cable to be reattached to the riser. The attachment and detachment of the cable is a difficult task due not only to the location of the connectors, but also because of the size of the cables, which are often 2 to 21/2" in diameter.